Dive
by itsamandything
Summary: As angry as she was, she didn't want to be alone. She knew it was stupid, she knew she could end up in jail but here she was waiting to meet the man who lied to her. All of her thoughts flew right out the window when she saw him, crisp white dress shirt, with slacks and a tie. She felt her legs turn to jello, much like they did when he would come in for his insulin shots.


**Dive**

**A Prison Break Fanfiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

**A/N: Set during Rendezvous. A Different take on what happened.**

_And I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
And I've been known to give my all  
And jumping in  
-Ed Sheeran _

Sara took a deep breath in as she heard gravel crunching underneath the tires. In a matter of seconds she'd be face to face with Michael. As much as she wanted to hate him, she didn't want to be alone. She would give anything not to be alone.

She stood, rooted in place as his car stopped. When he got out of it, her heart melted. She was screwed. Sufficiently screwed. She threw caution to the wind and ran towards him. How many nights had she dreamed about him holding her? About losing herself in him? Too many to count. Way too many.

She knocked into him, and he stumbled to keep his feet on the ground. He gently kissed the crook of her neck, then when she pulled back he brushed strands of her hair out of place. "Sara…"

"Don't. I know you're taking the guilt of my overdose on yourself. But me being a junkie isn't your doing. It's my weakness."

"But you wouldn't have overdosed if things had been different?" He asked her, her arms still wrapped around him. "Sara, I'm sorry about that. I never intended for that happen. I wanted you to know that it's real. It's all been real." He said softly.

"There's something you need to know."

"What's that?"

"My father is dead. He called me and said I was right about your brother and that he was going to fix it. He was killed before that could happen. They made it look like a suicide. He wasn't suicidal," she said tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Michael wiped them away as best he could.

"They'll pay Sara. They'll pay for everything." He said reassuringly.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said, kissing her softly on the forehead.

Sara reveled in his scent. She kept herself attached to him far longer than she thought. But that's how it was with them. For once there wasn't anyone on their tail or interrupting them in her office. They could just be there, with each other. "You said you had a plan?"

"It's not the best plan but I've arranged for us to get to Panama. We meet Lincoln tomorrow. I know it's not a lot but there's room for one more." He said hopefully.

"Okay."

"Okay. We need to head south. There's a contact waiting for me to deliver his payment and he will get us across the border."

"What payment?"

"Medical grade nitroglycerine."

"That's some serious medicine."

"Indeed. Lets get out of here. Lincoln knows where to meet us. Hopefully LJ will be with him." Michael said and he opened the passenger door for Sara then walked over to the drivers side. "This will all get worked out." He said starting the car.

"Why Panama?"

"No extradition." He said simply.

Michael was at the shack. Payment delivered. He was pacing more than usual. If this didn't work they were screwed. "Papi, calm down." Sucre said to him.

"He's right. They'll be here." Sara said to him. "It will be okay." She said to him but it was a futile attempt.

When Lincoln appeared in the doorway, Michael let out a long breath. One he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Cutting it close." He said and Lincoln just smirked.

"Unce Mike?"

"Hey buddy." Michael said pulling LJ in for a hug. "We better get a move on."

"Doc."

"Lincoln." She said. She knew he wanted an explanation but he wouldn't be getting it anytime soon.

It took five days but they made it. They boarded the Christina Rose and set sail. Lincoln was at the helm while Michael changed clothes. When he came back above deck, he handed her a t-shirt and pajama pants. "These are gonna be big but they're better than what you've been wearing the last few days." He said and she took the clothes from him and made her way downstairs to change.

"You owe us some kind of explanation." Sucre said and Michael just shook his head. "I mean, I know you cared about her. It was obvious before the escape but the way you were acting the morning after. I knew there was something more going on."

"I care about her. I won't deny it. I couldn't steal the key, so I had Nika do it and the look on Sara's face when she realized what happened, it almost made me say fuck it and tell her everything. I hated lying to her. I hated it. I thought I could waltz into Fox River and do what needed to be done consequences be damned and it bit me in the ass because I almost lost the woman I…" he said but stopped short.

"Spit it out Mike." Sucre said and Michael just shook his head.

"I love her okay." He snipped. "I'm in love with her."

"Took you long enough to admit it."

"Admit what?" Michael heard from behind him and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Nothing," he said trying to cover.

"I know you had to keep secrets from me before but I can handle whatever it is." She said and he took her wrist lightly in his hand and brought it to him, kissing the inside of it gently.

"You'll know soon enough." He said and she blushed.

"Get a room." Sucre said and Sara let out a giggle.

"We will." She retorted and Michael bit his cheek to try and keep from smiling.

True to their word, they got a room.

They'd found a hotel that had bungalows instead of traditional rooms and Sara had insisted that Michael stay with her, Indicating they had a lot of things to discuss. The first night Michael slept on one side, Sara on the other of the king size bed and by morning she was wrapped around him like ivy. Michael woke before her just content to watch her sleep.

Michael eased out of bed and went into the bathroom turning on the shower and stepping under the hot spray. He was happy to not have a limit on the shower, happy to have the water hot not lukewarm and most of all happy he wasn't being stared at. When he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the main room where Sara was still fast asleep.

He quickly tugged a shirt on, then some jeans, just in a knick of time. "Time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"After 8." He replied.

"Come here?" She asked him and he got back into bed. "What were you saying the other day on the boat?"

"I had to stop myself because that's not something you tell your friends even if they have risked their lives for you. Sara, I love you." He said softly and she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." She said to him, and she turned pulling him on top of her. "It hurt so much thinking that you'd used me. I couldn't handle that pain." She confessed to him.

"Hopefully we will never have to think about that again."

"Agreed." She said kissing him again. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off of him. His fingers worked the buttons free on the shirt of his that she'd claimed, pushing it open.

He kissed down her collar bone, then the valley of her breasts. His mouth playing with her nipples, causing her to moan. He kissed his way back of her chest and her hands slid his bottoms down and he kicked them off. "Are you sure?" He whispered to her.

"Yes." She said into his ear and he kissed her again. He used a free hand to slip between them, gently thrusting inside her. He hooked two fingers until he found her sweet spot, and his thumb was pressed against her clit causing her to moan again. Sara felt a pull, but this was stronger. Much stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. "Michael," she called out then began seeing stars as her orgasm ripped through her.

She whimpered when he took his fingers out of her. She felt his erection pressing against her and she slipped a hand down, running her thumb over his tip then placing him at her entrance. He thrusted in to, pelvic bones touching and she arched her back trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

She clenched her walls around him, causing him to surge deeper into her. "Stop, or this will be over soon." He said to her and she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist, and he thrusted harder into her. She arched her back to meet him, her fingers digging into his back.

Sara succumbed to her second orgasm, and she pulled Michael's face down to hers. "Michael." She called out, letting her orgasm push through her. He moved a free hand between them and pressed his thumb against her clit again, making her buck her hips. He thrusted in her three more times before they orgasmed together. Michael tried to brace his weight on his arms, and not on her but it was useless.

They were both spent. Sara curled into him and he wrapped his arms around her, her head on his chest. "Worth the wait?" She asked him with a sly grin on her face.

"So worth it." He said with a smirk. She busied herself tracing the pattern of his tattoos before closing her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
